My Name is Thorne, Thorne Tyme Tyler
by LittleMissTardisOfGallifrey
Summary: About 15 years after TenToo and Rose Tyler fell in love after the defeat of the daleks, Thorne travels through the void, with the help of the tardis' sudden surge of power, she appears in the tardis where Amy and 11 where just about to go on an adventure of a life time.
"Mum! No!" I screamed as I saw my mother, Rose Tyler, fall into a pit of lava. I screamed and cried to myself. My mother just died and I couldn't do anything. I just stood there and watched. I could of saved her...

My name is Thorne Tyme Tyler. The daughter of Rose Tyler and Meta-Crisis Doctor. I'm 18 years old and Im 90% TimeLord and 10% human. I, also, have two hearts and a slight chance ohaving a regeneration process, but Dad says it might not happen. I was homeschooled by my dad for most of my life and my only friends were from the Cybermen Rebellion. Ricky is my closest friend, he understands me the most; better than my parents.

When I was fifteen, Dad gave me a small, gray key with a small hole ontop of it. He told me that if something bad happens, he told me to hold it close to both of my hearts and wish for somewhere safe. He says it will take you to a place which is safe, warm, and bigger on the inside. I never knew what he ment by "bigger on the inside" but maybe I will later...if I survive.

"Delete Delete Delete..." raged a Cyberman. Crap! I've been spotted! I run into a small supply closet near by and start barricade the door with mops and buckets. The Cyberman bangs at the door, trying again and again to get in.

I sit in the corner of the closet and take out the silver key. I observe it for a minute or two, feeling it's sharp edges, the bumps, and the scratches left on its surface. The paint has been chipping off it looks like from being used so many times to open something...like a box. I hear a crack and I look over to see a shiny, metal hand in the door. I start to panic and I clutch the key tightly.

"My dad will save me, my dad will save me, my dad will save me..." I mutter repeatedly. This is it..im going to die from an evil that even took my mother, who was also vulnerable. I close my eyes still muttering the pleed for help until everything turned white.

"Take my hand Thorne..." Said a calm and gentle voice.

"Where are you? Why am I here?" I yelled into the blank, white space. Then a woman with a yellow gown with particles coming off it steped forward. She has long, curly, and brown hair that flowed like water colors on a canvas. Her eyes were filled with a golden energy and she had blood red lips.

"I'm the Tardis or Time And Relative Dementions In Space. If you take my hand you'll be safe." The Tardis says, soon screaming in unbearable pain. I try to run to her but she stops me.

"Don't come near me...please. I'm traveling into a pocket universe near yours to save you. I don't have much time just please take my hand." She reaches her hand out to me and I take it. Another bright light engulfed me and I feel a cold metal floor with holes on my hands and face until I black out.

A few minuets earlier...

Amy's POV

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" I scream as me and the Doctor fall on the floor of the Tardis. That weird quake lasted about 5 minuets! After the sparks, rumbling, and my queezy feeling faded we both get up, groaning.

"Ok that was wierd and unusual." said the Doctor, curiously. He flips levers and pushes random buttons. I look around the Tardis trying to stop my head from spinning when I spotted a girl lying on the ground.

"Doctor! Is it just me or is there a girl laying on the floor." I said pointing at her limp body. The Doctor runs to the girl using his sonic all around the girl's body.

"She's fine just unconious" he says in his quirky voice. He knows something that he doesn't want to share...does he know her? The girl gasps for breath and her eyes bulge out of her head. The Doctor kneels next to the strange girl and looks at her intently.

"How did you get here...?" He asks cautiously like the girl has a disease or something.

"The Tardis saved me" she said and the Doctor made a face of disbelief or so I thought.


End file.
